I'm Glad I heard You
by bookworm3
Summary: Troy has a GF named Jamie. He tells Gabriella he's gonna tell her he's in love with her and she runs away. He eavesdrops on Taylor and Gabriella's conversation and finds out the one thing he had always wanted to hear. Some TroyOC but then TROYELLA!


**New Oneshot. Ideas still needed! Please Review and tell me if you like it! **

**I'm Glad I heard**

Troy Bolton smiled widely walking down the hall with his girlfriend, Jamie Stewart. After giving up hope to ask out Gabriella he decided to ask out Jamie. Gabriella was even the one who encouraged him to ask her out! He then spotted Gabriella at her locker and he smiled.

"I'll talk you later baby ok?" Troy told Jamie and she nodded and went to her locker. Troy walked up to Gabriella.

"Hey Freaky Math Girl" Troy joked.

"Hey Lunkhead Basketball Man" Gabriella shot back and they laughed.

"So, can you meet me at our secret spot free period? I need to tell you something important" Troy said and Gabriella nodded.

**Free Period**

Troy had his hands over the railing waiting for Gabriella to come. Then she walked up the stairs and Troy smiled.

"Hey, so what did you want to tell me?" Gabriella asked making her way towards him as they both sat down on the bench.

"Well, you know how Jamie and I have been going out for a while?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded. _'Since the callbacks three months ago' _Gabriella thought.

"Well, I fell like I really like her and I want to tell her I love her!" Troy exclaimed happily.

'_Sighs- See! Troy will never love me! He loves Jamie who is way better than me!' _Gabriella thought.

"I have to go Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed standing up.

"Wait! What? We just started talking!" Troy complained. He wanted to practice on telling Jamie he loved her by Gabriella pretending to be her. Gabriella didn't really want that.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that Taylor said she needed my help on some equations. See ya." Gabby said sadly and walked down the stairs letting her tears slowly come down as she reached the chem Lab. She went in to see Taylor working on some equations on her notebook sitting on a table.

"Hey Gabi! What's up?" she said not looking up. When she did look up she saw Gabriella with tears flowing freely down her face.

"Oh Gabby what happened?" she asked hugging her best friend. Both of them didn't notice Troy almost step into the lab but then step back to eavesdrop. _'Why is Gabriella crying?' _

"Troy. Troy's what happened! I just had to go and fall in love with him!" Gabriella exclaimed pulling out of Taylor's embrace. Troy's eyes widened, _'she's on love with me?' _

"What happened? Did he make out with Jamie in front of you again? Seriously, he can do that in private! No one has to see that!" Taylor joked and Gabriella smiled but then frowned.

"No, he told me he was going to tell Jamie he was in love with her" Gabriella said quietly.

"Oh, Gabby I am so sorry!" Taylor said touching her shoulder comforting.

"No, it's pretty much my fault. I should've told him I loved him way before. No, its way too late" Gabriella said sadly but Taylor shook her head.

"Gabby it's never too late to tell someone you love them" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah well, for me it's too late. He's in love with someone else and I'm going to have to live with that" Gabriella exclaimed sadly standing up.

"Well, Jamie is nice. But, it's his loss when he realizes what he's been missing when you get someone to give your heart to" Taylor exclaimed.

'_No Taylor No! BAD ADVICE! BAD ADVICE! SHE SHOULD GIVE HER HEART TO ME! I LOVE HER!' _Troy thought in his mind.

Gabriella shook her head, "I'll probably never be in love with anyone as much as I was in love with Troy, Gabriella sighed deeply, I'm gonna go think. I'll see you late kay?"

"Sure, bye Gabs" Taylor said and her eyes widened when she saw Troy enter the room.

"Troy, how long have you been out there?" Taylor asked.

Troy sighed deeply, "long enough. I'm an idiot! I can't believe I didn't notice she was in love with me!" Troy exclaimed.

"Well, you can always fix your mistake, Taylor said then the bell rang, see ya."

**After School**

Troy had tried to talk to Gabriella all day but either she was busy or she turned the other way. He knew he was in love with Gabriella. Not Jamie. Not anybody else in the universe.

"Hey Troy, ready to walk home?" Jamie asked. Troy nodded and they both walked down the street. Jamie intertwined hands with Troy making Troy uncomfortable.

"Um listen Jamie. We need to talk" Troy said turning to face her.

"Nothing good ever comes from those three words" Jamie stated and Troy nodded.

"I'm not sure if you are going to like it" Troy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, during free period I was talking to Gabriella. I told her I might've fallen in love with you so the she ran to the Chem lab. Then when she got there she started talking to Taylor and I eavesdropped" Troy exclaimed.

"Let me guess, Gabriella said she was in love with you?" Jamie asked knowingly. Jamie knew she was just a rebound girl because she could still see Troy was still in love with her. Besides, she really liked someone else in the gang.

Troy nodded, "Would you be mad if I said I wanted to break up?"

Jamie shook her head, "No, I always knew you both liked eachother, so go get your girl! Besides, I like someone else in the gang" Jamie said quietly.

"Really? Who? Chad, Jason, Zeke-" "Ryan!" Jamie interrupted and Troy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? Well, I know he like you too! So we're friends" Troy asked and Jamie nodded.

Troy then ran to his true love's house to tell her how he feels. When Troy got to Gabriella's house, he climbed up the balcony. He was about to knock when Gabriella started singing. **(Song: When It Was Me by Paula DeAnda) **

**Ooh, no**

**Yeah, yeah**

**She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"**

**Long brown hair all down her back**

**Cadillac truck**

**So the hell what**

**What's so special about that?**

**She used to model, she's done some acting**

**So she weighs a buck 'o 5**

**And I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like**

**Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not**

**Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got**

**Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed**

**I remember way back when you used to look at me that way**

**Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)?**

**What makes her just everything that I can never be?**

**What makes her your every dream and fantasy?**

**Because I can remember when it was me**

**And now you don't feel the same**

**I remember you would shiver every time I said your name**

**You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes**

**Now you don't care I'm alive**

**How did we let the fire die?**

**Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not**

**Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got**

**Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed**

**I remember way back when you used to look at me that way**

**What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)?**

**What makes her just everything that I can never be?**

**What makes her your every dream and fantasy?**

**Because I can remember when it was me**

**That made you smile (me)**

**That made you laugh (me)**

**Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me**

**That was your world (me)**

**Your perfect girl**

**Nothing about me has changed**

**That's why I'm here wondering**

**What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)?**

**What makes her just everything that I can never be?**

**What makes her your every dream and fantasy?**

**Because I can remember when it was me**

**What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)?**

**What makes her just everything that I can never be?**

**What makes her your every dream and fantasy?**

**Because I can remember when it was me**

**When it was me**

**When it was me**

**When it was me **

Gabriella finished and Troy knew it was now or never. He opened the doors, turned Gabriella to face him, and kissed her. He kissed her with all the love and passion he had for her which was all his love and passion. Gabriella was startled but slowly started kissing back. After a couple of minutes they pulled back breathless.

"Why did you just do that?" Gabriella asked sitting down on her bed. Troy walked over to her, sat next to her, and put her hands in his.

"Because I'm in love with you" Troy said wiping Gabriella's tears away.

"But Troy, what about Jamie? Weren't you going to tell her that you loved her?" Gabriella asked but Troy shook his head.

"No, because I'm not in love with Jamie. I'm in love with you Gabriella Montez. No one is ever going to change that!" Troy said.

They both stood up and Gabriella hugged him tightly. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say those words" Gabriella said.

"Well, only you will ever hear those words. Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked getting down on one knee taking off his Wildcat ring and putting it in her hand.

"But Troy! You only take your ring off if you have a game or if you found true love" Gabriella exclaimed and Troy stood up still holding the ring and cupping her face with his hands.

"I have found true love. No one will ever replace you in my heart" Troy whispered putting the ring on her finger.

Gabriella looked at the ring and back at Troy. She leaned up and kissed him softly. "No one will ever replace you in my heart either. I love you Troy Bolton" Gabriella said tearfully.

Troy wiped her tears once more and whispered, "I love you Gabriella Montez". Then they both kissed, both knowing they'd be together no matter what.

"You know, I'm really glad I heard you!" Troy said and Gabriella laughed.

**I have ideas for my other stories. New chappie's will be up either today or tomorrow. **

**You guys rock so hard core! **

**Love,**

**Bookworm 3**


End file.
